


A death

by anonymous56789



Series: Fantasy AU KNB [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Death, Gen, brief mention akashi masaomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: He knew it would happen... knowing and experiencing are two completely different things.
Series: Fantasy AU KNB [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022622





	A death

It was the maid that told him. Not his father. Not the housekeeper. Not the nursemaid who kept his company when his mother couldn’t. The maid. She was a young thing. Not that much older than he. Certainly not experienced enough to tell a young boy his mother had died; let alone tell a prince his mother, the queen, had passed in the middle of the night. 

Alone, Akashi froze, indecision gripping his heart. He longed to run to his mother’s side. To make sure what the young girl said was truth, not a mistake. As he rose to do just that the maid spoke once more, “The king asks that you wait. He will send someone to escort you.” Akashi acquiesced, sitting back on his bed. Once the girl had scurried from his room he got dressed and waited. Waited for another servant or even his father to come for him so he could see his mother. 

It wasn’t until the first red rays of the sun shone over the hills that Akashi heard a knock on his door. Another servant greeted him; this time a man. “Your majesty I’m here to escort you.” Akashi got up quickly and followed the man. No words were exchanged until they reached the door to his mother’s chambers. “Sir.” The man bowed and opened the door. 

Akashi’s fists tightened as fear seeped into his blood. There was no fight to be won here. No victory to be had. The smell of death gave evidence of his mother’s defeat. She had fought her illness long. Akashi had known it was only a matter of time. However, to know and to experience are two different things. Akashi knelt next to his mother’s bedside and laid his forehead against her hand. She lay as she had been found; looking almost as if she was still asleep. The cold of her hand and the pallor of her skin gave her away. She was dead, just as the girl had said. 

Akashi’s father was nowhere to be found. It could have been to give him time and privacy to grieve. Though, Akashi didn’t think that was why his father was absent. He shuddered with sobs. He was well and truly alone now. Akashi stayed there until men came to finally take his mother for burial preparations. When Akashi got up he felt colder, numb. He held onto the feeling. He would need it for the days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make adjustments to this one.


End file.
